


Power

by pinkvelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Character Study, F/M, Sort Of, and i had SO MUCH FUN writing it wow, back on my finnrey bullshit, enjoy more run on sentences and commas and italics, feat more of my i hate kyle ron bullshit, heres the ending i deserve, i went a bit overboard i think actually, it might be bad tbh whoops, someone thought my writing was good for sOME reason and requested this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvelvet/pseuds/pinkvelvet
Summary: He saw little, but felt so much. Anxiety, anguish, a sudden calm. Power. Pure, untamed power. He could feel it, taste it.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Snark noir requested a sequel to [this bad boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13080078) and there's a really good chance I went over board. Ssssssorry. anyways, enjoy the story, feel free to point out any mistakes, i'll probably fix it in post.
> 
> [heres my tumblr. ](https://jediphd.tumblr.com/)[heres my twitter.](https://twitter.com/furryvalkyrie) follow me if you hate rian johnson, love finnrey and wanna talk about it, or just?? idk like really messy accounts.

Power was a strange thing.

 

It’s effects were both ranged and contained, monumental and inconsequential.  Sith Lords and Jedi Masters alike had been driven mad by it for thousands of years, since before the Skywalker clan found its way to the universe. For many, power corrupted, darkening their minds and leading them to become their own undoing. For some, power did nothing.

 

Kylo Ren would become neither of those kinds of men. He knew he could be consumed by his great power, just as he knew that he could have ignored it. Could have fought the call of the Dark, gone to his uncle, and made a life for himself where no one knew his name.

 

But those weren’t viable options for him. Not after he saw what he  _ could  _ have. 

 

The Force was almost synonymous with power, in his eyes. It was something only the strong and the worthy had control of. It raised them to a standing above others. It gave one things they would never otherwise obtain.

 

Ren knew visions of the future were not common. There were few recorded force users who had such gifts, one being Anakin Skywalker-  _ Darth Vader _ . As the heir to Vader’s legacy, it was only fitting that his grandchild should have such a gift as well.

 

It was a strange scene, the one he saw. He saw little, but felt  _ so much _ . Anxiety, anguish, a sudden calm. Power. Pure, untamed  _ power. _ He could feel it,  _ taste it _ . He wanted it.

 

And then he saw it. The first clear image in the entire vision, the last thing he saw before jolting awake. Her. The scavenger. Skywalker’s new student.  _ Rey _ .

 

He knew then. Knew that her choice on Snoke’s ship was not the last one she would make. They would meet again, soon. And it was at this last, fated that she would make her final choice. Where she would join him.

 

He knew that she was strong, unfairly strong for one with such a weak bloodline. He knew that she was almost, possibly  _ as  _ strong as he was, though he would never admit to it. He knew that it was not blood that flowed through her veins, but the force itself. Pure power. Just like him.

 

He felt the conflict within her during their conversations through the force, and later when he asked her to join him. He knew what decision she would make. It was only a matter of time.

 

He would use her and the added strength she brought to finally to finally take what was owed to him by birthright; the galaxy.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Rey had never seen so much death at once. 

 

She had seen death in her life, of course she had. Growing up on Jakku it was a miracle if there  _ wasn’t _ a death for more than one day in a row. And that isn’t even counting the things she had seen since leaving Jakku. The destruction of Maz Kanata’s castle, the slaughtering of the Praetorian Guard. She had certainly seen death and destruction and carnage before. But never this much. She felt anxious, sick, could feel her hands shaking as they ran.

 

That sickening feeling deepened as she saw who stood at the end of the hall she and Finn were running through. Her eyes were frantic as they looked for an alternate exit, but there were none. Either they cut through the man before them, or they died in a fiery death along with everyone else who wouldn’t find their way off the ship.

 

They slowed to a jog, and then a stop a handful of yards away from him. She could feel Finn shift, and she did the same, the two of them covering each other, watching any blind spots. Somewhere within her, she knew if was no use. Every inch of their bodies that Ren could see was a blind spot.

 

Her thought for a moment,  _ this is how we die _ , and then felt an almost immediate feeling of sorrow at that thought. She had long since made peace with the idea of dying, but the thought of Finn dying caused her an anguish she had never before felt in her life.

 

She felt his arm brush against her as he readied the blaster in his hands. She clenched her jaw, squared her shoulders, shifted her grip on the saber in her hands, and waited for him to make the first move.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


He could see it, even from this far away. The fire in her eyes. Her refusal to back down, not spoken out loud but still so  _ loud _ . He wanted to laugh.

 

For what felt like the first time in his entire life, he was excited. This was it. This was the final step. Once this was over, and she was with him, and they cut down the Resistance until there was nothing left, there would be nothing to stop them. The would rule.

 

He could feel his lips twitch into a smirk, and fought it off only for a second before allowing it to take over. He didn’t care if they saw him smug joy. He  _ wanted  _ them to see it. Wanted to know what he had known for months- that he had already won.

 

In an act similar to the one on Snoke’s ship all that time ago, he held out his hand to her. He did not speak the words out loud. Though the Stormtrooper most likely felt as confused as the twitch of his brows alluded to, it did not matter.  _ He  _ did not matter. The girl saw his gesture for what it truly was. He saw her mouth fall open for a moment, before she clenched her jaw once more and lowered her brow.

 

She was steeling herself. And he knew what for.

 

When she stepped towards him, he saw the Stormtrooper’s morph into one of complete bewilderment. He must have been so  _ shocked _ . Did he think they were friends? That she cared about him?

 

Ren knew how the minds of powerful people worked, being one himself. He knew that to someone like her, the Stormtrooper was  _ nothing _ . He was dirt beneath her boot, just as he was beneath Kylo’s. 

 

She had been masquerading as a weakling for far too long, her entire life. They both knew it. And now she was embracing her true self.

 

The smirk grew into a grin.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


This was never part of her plan. In all honesty, there  _ was  _ no plan. Her only goal was to get Finn and herself off the colapsing ship. Once they were safe, they’d look for Poe and Rose and BB-8 and the General and Chewie, make sure everyone was alright. Make sure they had truly won.

 

But then she saw him hold out his hand. She saw the look on his face; saw how sure he was in the choice she’d make. And she knew what she had to do.

 

She took another step, then a third, feeling oddly calm with what she was doing. She wondered what this looked like to Finn. It wasn’t as though he knew what she was thinking, or feeling. She wondered if Ren knew what she felt.

 

If he did, she doubted he would have lowered his guard as he did. Doubted he would have loosened his grip on his lightsaber. Perhaps he would have seen what she was going to do.

 

She was glad he was cocky.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


She was only a step away from him now. So close that he could feel her power. She never learned how to reel it in, she never had a real teacher. But he would show her. Show her how to reel it in, how to control it. How to release it in a way that even those with the weakest force sensitivity could feel how powerful she truly was.

 

When she placed her saber back on her belt, he felt a jolt in his chest;  _ he had finally done it _ . When she reached out her hand, and then took his without hesitation, he looked over her to the Stormtrooper, observing the resolved look in his eyes;  _ he would have what was his _ .

 

When she squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.  _ Yes,  _ he thought, looking into her eyes.  _ I’m with you. You are with me. Yes. _

 

But he did not see his elation reflected in her eyes. He didn't see excitement, or a freed look, or even  _ apprehension  _ of any kind.

 

He saw sorrow.

 

And then he felt a crackling blade of light in his stomach. Felt power, coming from the saber embedded in his flesh and exiting out of his back, coming from the recent display of the force, coming from the determination coming off of Rey in waves.

 

He felt power. Pure, untamed  _ power _ .

 

And then he felt nothing.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Though she only moved Kylo Ren’s lightsaber to her hand with the force and not her own flesh, and could feel each finger wrap around it as she reached out with her mind. She could feel it unclip from his belt. 

 

But over all of that, she felt for  _ him _ . When she ignited the saber and it entered his body, she looked into his eyes. She saw joy and excitement, and she thought,  _ this is the boy I wanted to save _ .

 

But as he fell to the floor, motionless, she did not see a boy who needed to be saved. She saw a man who had committed countless atrocities, had smiled with elation at the idea of commiting more with her by his side. 

 

She felt nothing but disgust for him.

 

As she turned to Finn, standing there alive and safe, a look of shock mixed with relief on his face, she knew that this was the only path she ever would have been able to take. She let out a sigh, shoulders relaxing, and felt as if she was finally free of... _ something _ .

 

Finn walked towards her, stopping a step away. He held out her hand.

 

Taking a breath, she reached out, taking his hand in hers. 

 

She felt like she that breath out until the two of them watched the ship that would be Kylo Ren’s final resting place burn from their seat in the escape pod.


End file.
